(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support frame structure for computer housings, and more particularly to a separate type computer housing support frame structure adapted especially for use on horizontal type personal computers.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Main frames of personal computers in general may be placed horizontally or vertically. When the main frame is placed horizontally, a monitor may be placed on the upper side of the main frame. But since the outer cover plate of computer (which is conventionally pressed from metal but is injection molded from plastics in recent years) cannot bear the weight of the monitor, there is provided at the left side of a metal computer housing 1 a straddle type support frame referenced by the numeral 2 in FIG. 1 showing the prior art, the support frame being mounted at the left side because there is a disk drive support mounted at the right side of the housing 1 and the right side has a certain bearing force. The existence of the support frame 2 on the housing 1 makes assembly of components and parts of the computer main frame, expansion, and maintenance very inconvenient. Before every operation, the support frame 2 has to be removed by firstly loosening the screws. After assembly or maintenance, the support frame 2 has to be mounted in place again, which is not only inconvenient but also increases manufacturing costs.